


Karasuno vs. Azuchi [ReUpload]

by shabootl



Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: HQ/Ikemen Sengoku crossoverNeither team can play a game without high-jinks ensuing.A/N: I'm reuploading from my monstrous anthology that was helping no one
Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634479
Kudos: 5





	Karasuno vs. Azuchi [ReUpload]

“Our next opponent is fierce. They call him ‘The Devil King’”.

Everyone’s heads swiveled to Kageyama.

“Stop looking at me!” Kageyama said, red in the face.

……

“Yes! Finally,” Masamune said. “A chance to fight the duo.” Masamune wrestled the air with a grin on his face.

“You’re way to excited,” Ieyasu mumbled.

“Oi! Masamune! Stop wasting energy you could use during the game!” Hideyoshi called. “Now let’s line up.”

…

“Uwa.” Daichi faced away from the opponent-side of the court and shook his right arm violently.

The two other third-years ran to their captain.

“Is something wrong, Daichi?” Suga said.

Daichi stilled his arm, but his left hand cradled his right. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

Asahi gasped. “Daichi--”

“I’m fine,” Daichi. “It’s just, Oda’s grip is very…”

“Oh.” Suga smiled and started hitting Sawamura on the back. “There, there, captain.”

Asahi glanced worriedly from captain to vice-captain. “Uh, I think you’re hurting him, Suga.” 

“What? This is just captain camaraderie.” 

“I think I’m good now, Suga.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Suga, please, you’re going to kill him!”

…..

  
  


“What the fuck was _that_?” Ieyasu said. (“Language, Ieyasu!”) He hadn’t even had time to dive for the ball.

“Hm.” Nobunaga chuckled in amusement.

“ _That’s_ their fast-quick?” Masamune said in awe.

“Hell yeah it is!” Hinata Shoyo said from the other side of the net. “You’re going down!” (“Oi, Hinata! Stop provoking our opponents!” “That’s rich, coming from you” “What was that Tsukishima? You wanna go?” “Tanaka, focus on the game, dammit” “Aha, my bad, Suga-san” )

Masamune wiped his hands with the bottom of his shoes. “This will be fun.”

“Ugh. Just don’t make me have to cover your ass,” Ieyasu said. “Mitsunari’s already enough of a handicap.”

“What was that, Tokugawa-san?”

“I said ‘block properly’, you dunce.”

“Oh, I see. I’ll pay special attention to my form so as to use the most efficiency when blocking.” Mitsunari nodded. “Thank you for the advice, Tokugawa-san!”

“...End my life.”

“Oi! Pay attention! Kageyama’s up to serve!”

“Yes, mother.” 

“Mitsuhide, now is not the time!”

“Oh? Or else what?” 

“Or else I’ll...Arg!”

…….

  
  


Something hard struck the back of Ieyasu’s head. The force was so hard, Ieyasu’s chin smacked against his chest.

Masamune doubled over in laughter.

“S-S-Sorry, Tokugawa-san!” Mitsunari gave a sheepish smile.

Ieyasu slowly turned around to the server, nine-tails nearly bursting out of this back. “What,” he began quietly. “The _fuck_ ,” he continued, louder. “Was THAT?!” he roared.

Hideyoshi quickly restrained Ieyasu. “Not now, Ieyasu! It’s unsightly--”

“How in god’s name was that a jump floater?” Ieyasu wrenched around in Hideyoshi’s grip. “The one time you’re supposed to use a gentle hand, is the one time you actually learn how to _spike_?!” 

His shouts echoed through the stadium. Even the players in the adjacent court glanced over.

Hideyoshi grimaced. “Ieyasu--”

“I’m not fucking _done!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The second I saw the Kageyama and Hinata serve scene, I immediately pictured Ieyasu and Mitsunari. It had to be done.


End file.
